far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Imperial Exodus
The Great Imperial Exodus was a major event that took place during the galactic civil War in the early in the last year'sfrom 480 y258 ey following the death of Darth sidious Lord Vader in the end of the battle of endor after the second death star was destroyed. The Exodus was known to have been written by the new republic following its establishment in which a grand total almost 400,000 imperial Star destroyers including another 200,000 imperial frigates containing War supplies munitions factory and also mobile base star factories would enter the black hole and move into the stalwart and move into the milky way galaxy from the Star Wars Galaxy. despite the new republic's attempt to try and stop The Exodus in 580 why the new republic would eventually be distracted by the Battle of jakku which was set to be a glass dick imperial diversion that was meant to him to be a last stand that would end the galactic civil War in the Star Wars galaxies once and for all. go to the empire with the feeding of jakku in the galactic civil War ended the new republic would eventually find out about the Exodus but were eventually too late to stop them as a black hole have it completely closed and went supernova despite the new republic's attempt to try and fight and keep it open. The Exodus ended when all imperial fleets from every corner of the Star Wars galaxies containing families military personnel resources food and all of all the signs of Star Wars culture arrived in the milky way galaxy in order to start a new. the legacy of this Exodus would eventually break the Earth humans including most of the resistance cells battling the Earth occupation against the galactic empire for the past several years as it would be from this disastrous events from the black hole's closing that the new republic would never come to rest Newtown this was proven warm until 2043. ''History following the destruction of the second death star including the deaths of both emperor palpatine and Lord Vader the galactic empire eventually realize that the galactic civil War was lost and immediately began preparations for a massive Exodus out of the Star Wars galaxies that was actually something that the Confederacy of independent systems had done in the previous war when they used to be the republic back in 19 BBY but failed due to the solar system being discovered. In the hopes of keeping the new republic from knowing about the solar system in the black hole the galactic empire gathered its remaining forces and launched a stand on jakku in hopes of drawing the new republic away from The Exodus where dis where despite the opposition working in v a t y the new republic would eventually learned of the black hole anyway which would eventually result in the galactic empire fighting for control with a black hole until the final fleet could exit out. despite the new republic containing an overwhelming advantage including taking control of one of the satellites keeping the black hole open for a time being the galactic empire was able to counter offense this attack and destroy the satellite where their own Star destroyer would eventually escaped just seconds before the black hole with closed causing it to call supernova. as a result following the massive Exodus a grand total of over 400,000 imperial military vessels arrived into the solar system along with another total of 500000 civilian and science vessels containing resources food and other forms of Star Wars culture in order to make their new stay in the milky way galaxy feel more at home. Trivia'' Category:4 ABY Category:5 ABY Category:Galactic Civil War Era Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Novel Events